Potential
by Daniyel
Summary: Danni's mother was killed in front of her by a vampire. Living her life on the run she learns everything she can about vampires and how to kill them. She's never had time for friends and what's left of her family isn't looking for her. She makes an unlikely alliance with a vampire who has a soul. When he asks her a favor and she accepts she must go to college... in Sunnydale?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

I took out the crumpled up picture and tenderly ran my hand over the fading image of my mother. It had been over five years since I heard her voice, and everyday I missed it more than the last.

I didn't let my feelings overwhelm me, and just as I began to feel the tears fill my eyes, I folded up the paper and slipped it back into my little box that held all that remained of my life with my mother.

I was fourteen, almost fifteen, when she was killed… brutally murdered was a more accurate term. Before that night I had never known of the dark creatures that walked this earth; but on that night when a vampire emerged from the darkness in our back yard and had bitten into her neck while I watched from the safety of my home, I panicked.

With my mom dead, all I had left was my step dad, and I didn't want to be left alone with him. So, I did the only thing I could bring myself to do; I ran. I packed a bag and the few hundred dollars I had saved up and I ran.

No one came looking for me. I managed to find connections on my way, learning how truly resourceful I could actually be. I got myself a new look and a new identity. I had decided to go by Danni, short for Danielle, my real name.

When I had picked the name for my new identity I was told to pick something completely different than my original name, but I couldn't do it. I had never gone by Dani before. My grandmother had been the only one to ever call me that, but no one else knew and my grandmother was no longer around to even think of it.

I had wondered around for a few years and started doing my own research on vampires. Funny thing is, the information is out there, you just have to look for it. I was eventually led to the Watchers.

They are a rather ominous and secretive society of sorts. I was told of a legend… history, of slayers. Slayers were born to fight the demons from hell: vampires, werewolves, and all the other things that go bump in the night. The scariest part was to learn that there were scarier things than vampires.

There was something about each generations having a Slayer born, there were potential slayers awaiting for when the current slayer was killed… They also told me that there were now, for the first time as far as they knew, more than one slayer only because of the current slayer's death and resuscitation.

The Watchers thought that I was a potential, for whatever reason, so I started training. I learned how to fight and I studied. I was a star pupil. My memory of my mother's death pushed me further than they could handle. I was sent to Watchers across the globe for a couple of years and then I ended up in LA, California. That's where I had eventually met Angel.

Angel was a vampire. The difference being that he had a soul. I wasn't entirely certain what all of that meant. Angel once explained to me that as a vampire it changes everything about you riping your conscience away and leaving behind a monster; but with a soul he had his conscience and his humanity. He wanted to help people.

I fought along side him and decided to stay with him. He had shared with me that he knew the slayer, calling her Buffy Summers. I wondered who would name thier daughter Buffy. He told me everything he knew of slayers and their watchers. Together we roamed the darkness of LA hunting and helping those we could.

I found it ironic that I was friends with a vampire, but oddly enough, he was the closest thing I had to a best friend; and he gave me something that I hadn't had since my mother died: someone who cared about me and looked after me.

I tucked my box under my pillow at the sound of footsteps coming toward it. Angel opened the door, "Hey," he said with a small smile.

"Hi."

Angel was very good looking. He had broad shoulder, he was tall and his dark hair all added to dark and handsome look. I had feelings for him, but I wasn't entirely certain if it was more than firendly. I also knew that Angel's heart belonged to Buffy, though I never pushed to find out any details.

"i know that it was your idea to start the Angel Investegators and you know that I love having you by my side…" He paused as my heart pounded at his use of the word 'love'.

"What?"

He sat down on the bed beside me, "What I'm about to ask you to do is big, but I wouldn't ask you if there were someone else."

I furrowed my brow at him, "Is something wrong?"

"yes and no."

"That's not helpful, Angel."

"it's Buffy."

"Is she ok?"

"Of course, she's fine, but I need to keep it that way. Unfortunately, she has a tendancy to get herself into trouble. She starts college soon and I need her to be looked after."

"So, what is it that you are asking me to do?"

"i want you to go to college with her. Befriend her, keep an eye on her. Help her if necessary. Youre strong and skilled in ways that she has yet to develop, I believe that you could help her."

I glanced down at the hands in my lap. My mother had always wanted me to go to college. I had received a high school diploma through the Watcher's council, it surpassed what a normal high school graduate would have. I knew college would be easy enough for me to get into academically speaking.

Angel handed me a packet I hadn't realized he was carrying. "This is all the college information you'll need. You have full financial aid and a dorm. All the information is in there. I'll even send you money as often as I can. You don't have to even stay in the dorn, though I did manage to get you a single room."

I took the papers and stared at them, "You didn't even ask me first. How do you even know I'll say yes?"

"Because I know you and you know that I wouldn't ask you if it wasn't important." He sighed. "But if I happen to be wrong and you decide to stay, I will accept that. I'll call the college myself and cancel all of it."

I snickered. He knew I would go. I would do anything for him and he knew that. "When do I leave?"

He smiled at me, "Classes start in just over a week. Your orientation date is in the packet, but you have permission from the Dean to move into your dorm room as soon as you want."

I nodded, "Good thing I don't have much to pack."

I had been living out of a duffle bag for years, not attaching myself to too much. The only other thing I had now was my motorcycle, that would travel to Sunnydale with me.

"Am I allowed to come back and visit?"

"As often as you want! I wouldn't have it any other way."

Angel left with a wide smile and gratitude clearly written all over his face.

After he left I began to gather my things and stuff them in my bag. That night I said my goodbyes. Angel gave me a picture of the "scooby gang", Buffy and her friends in Sunnydale. He told me about them all.

Buffy, of course was the blonde; Willow, the witch, was the small girl with red hair and Buffy's best friend; Xander was the tall guy with dark hair, and I found myself drawn to him, for some reason. Standing in the back, like a loving father, was Giles, Buffy's Watcher.

When dawn came I pulled my bag onto my shoulders, stuffed the picture in my pocket and said a final goodbye to Angel.

"Thank you, for doing this for me, Dee." Angel had started calling me Dee when I first met him, it kind of stuck, and I liked it.

"you wouldn't have asked me if it didn't mean so much to you. How would I have turned you down?"

He handed me a cell phone, "So, you can call me whenever you want. My number is already in it. I will always answer it, I promise."

He wrapped his arms around me in a tight hug. "Remember to have fun, make friends and experience a normal life for once."

"Normal is overated!" I said playfully as I climbed on my bike and put my helmet on.

I had settled into my single dorm nicely, though I had to buy a new comforter set and some other odds and ends for my room. It was nice to be surrounded by others my age. Although I was technically a bit older than the other freshmen, my ID said I was 19.

Students were flowing into the college at an alarming rate, the halls were full of noise.

I had registered for my classes, keeping it rather light. I choose an english literature class, psychology, and a basic algebra class to get started. I had already spent a lot of time finding Buffy's house and locating the houses of her friend's as well.

The day before classes officially started the campus was busy and I was in the book store trying to gather the books I needed. I was looking for a book for Intro to Psychology when i noticed Willow and Buffy looking for the same thing. Buffy managed to find them, on a high shelf. When she reached for them she accidentally knocked them down onto a guy kneeling beside the bookshelf.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry." Buffy says with a look of guilt on her face.

The guy stood up, revealing his broad shoulders and height. He was swoon worthy. "I'm okay. It's okay. Well, that was bracing."

"I'm so… the books were just too high, and then everything was bad." Buffy said, sounding a bit childish. She bent down to pick up the books.

"Let me give you a hand." He helped her with the books as I squeezed through.

"Great! I was looking for this book! Thanks!" I said as I took one.

"Let's put a few of these down here." Tall and handsome said as I put the remaining books on the shelf where others could actually get to them. "So, uh, are you girls taking Intro Psych, or do you just want me dead?"

I giggled.

"Uh-huh. I mean the first one." Buffy said shyly.

"Well, you'll have a lot of fun. Professor Walsh- she's quite a character."

"Oh, have you taken it?" I chimed in.

"I'm a TA, I'll be helping the Professor out. I'm sorry, I've forgotten my manners in all the concussion… I'm Riley."

"Willow, and this is my friend Buffy." Willow said sweetly, not showing any of that shyness Angel had told me about.

Willow, Buffy and Riley turned toward me, "Oh, sorry, I'm Danni, friends call me Dee." I smiled sweetly.

Riley's smile widened slightly. "It's nice to meet you all."

"I'm nice to meet." Buffy replied, letting her nerves get the best of her.

It was strange, out of everything that Angel had told me about her, she seemed so different… so lost and very unsure of herself. I kind of felt sorry for her.

"Hey, do you know if we're going to by studying 'Operant Conditioning' in the first semester? 'Cause I hear that's kinda Professor Walsh's specialty." Willow asked.

Riley seemed to beem, "Absolutely!"

I was well versed in psychology and had done my study on the teachers to be in their good graces, I knew of Walsh's work and classes and i couldn't wait to delve into what ever she had to teacher.

"Oh fantastic! I can't wait. Have you read her treatise on Dietrichs work?" I asked with enthusiasm.

Riley looked started, "I was just going to ask you that."

"i know of it." Willow added.

"It's not on the syllabus, but it's a fascinating read… it you're into that sort of thing. They have it here." Riley said.

"Oh, where?" Willow asked.

"I'll show you. I don't meet that many freshmen that know that much about psychology. It's rather refreshing."

"Well, it's fascinating." Willow smiled.

i nodded.

"Yeah, you know, 'cause everyone's got a brain." Buffy added.

Riley gave her a polite smile and kind of shook his head as he headed to lead us to the fascinating read.

Willow walked next to me as Riley led us to the book. The three of us talked briefly about what I had already read and I explained to Willow that if she were to divulge into Walsh's treatise she would probably better grip certain future lessons. Riley agreed and handed us each a copy.

"Guess I'll see you all in class tomorrow."

The three of us bought our books and headed out. Buffy excused herself and headed toward her room. Willow and I were engrossed in discussing Walsh's syllabus and everything we were excited for. I purchased a coffee at a small espresso stand and we sat down and continued to talk about how excited we both were for classes to start.

Willow had a thirst for knowledge that even rivaled my own. Eventually the talk transitioned to more personal things.

"Are you from around here?" Willow asked kindly.

I shook my head, "Not really from anywhere, to be honest. Kind of been everywhere."

"Wow, that's exciting! What about your family, where are they from?"

I swallowed the lump in my throat. "I don't have any family left. My mother died when I was fourteen, and I never knew my real father."

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have asked."

I smiled reassuringly at her, "Don't worry, It's fine. It was so long ago that I've had time to heal."

She looked at her watch, "Oh, I've gotta go, but it was really nice meeting you!"

"Of course. It was so good to meet you and Buffy too, glad I finally made a friend!" before she left I gave her my number and told her to call me anytime.

Once I found my way back to my own room I called Angel, even though I knew he would be sleeping.

"Dee, what's wrong?" His voice was nice to hear on the other line.

"Nothing… well, not really anyways."

"How's it going?"

"Well, I ran into Buffy and Willow in the bookstore when I was getting my books for my classes. Willow and I seem to have a lot in common. She's really smart and so nice."

"And Buffy?"

"She's… different than you described her. She seems really overwhelmed with college and hasn't even picked her classes yet and they start tomorrow. She almost seems lost in a way. College doesn't seem to be her forte."

"She's strong and she'll get there. It's just an adjustment. How are you doing?"

"I'm doing good. Really excited about classes and I think that Willow really likes me, so I may have my in to the 'scooby gang'. I think I might patrol tonight though, feeling a bit restless."

"Do you think that's the best?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, what if you run into Buffy on patrol, how are you going to explain that. It isn't as though she has given the last slayers she's run into a warm welcome."

"I'm not a slayer."

"Might as well be. Her and Giles aren't exactly on the good side of the council either, they might not appreciate you being there like a baby sitter."

"But I'm not with the council anymore, haven't been for awhile. I work with you and I'm here because you asked me to be. Don't you think that Buffy will understand that?"

"I'm not sure. Just be careful."

Suddenly, it dawned on me. "You don't want me to tell Buffy that I know you, do you?"

"Not just yet. Give it time. Become her friend, tell me everything and I'll tell you when it should be the right time to tell her."

"Angel?" I was hesitatant.

"What is it Dee?"

"What happens if she doesn't want me around when she finds out I kept this from her?"

"She's not like that. If she thinks of you as a friend she will understand."

"Alright. I should go."

"Okay, take care of yourself Dee."

"I will."

I set my cell phone on the desk and walked over to my bed. The sun was just beginning to set. If I couldn't patrol and take on vamps, then I would need to find something else to do. I had heard of students talking about The Broze, a local club that apparently didn't check IDs or just allowed all ages… I wasn't certain, but it seemed promising.

I changed my clothes, throwing on a tight pair of jeans and my heeled boots with a slinky top. As i looked in the mirror I wondered whether I should change again. i looked like I was asking for attention, but i guess a part of me was. Perhaps a new boyfriend would make my adjustment to Sunnydale easier.

I managed to ask someone directions to the club and made my way there on my bike. I parked my bike and took off my helmet. tousling my hair gently I entered the club. My hair feel in light curls along my shoulders.

I found a table and sat down after I ordered a drink. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed a familiar face. I had his picture back in my dorm, it was Xander. I was a bit confused, as I thought he was still out of town, seeing the country or something like that.

I downed my shot of whiskey I managed to get with my actual ID that said I was 21 and headed toward Xander, standing alone and looking rather lost.

"Lose something or someone?" I asked sweetly.

"Neither, really. Just hoping to run into a friend. Haven't been wanting to bother them since they have college that just started and all."

"Well, why don't you be my friend tonight and dance with me?" I flashed him a rather sultry look that I'm sure made him falter.

"Um, are you sure?"

I held my hand out to him, "Come on, show a girl a good time."

His smile widened and he took my hand. We danced for a while, he told me about what he had been doing during the summer, which was not what Buffy and Willow thought he was doing. And he made me laugh. More than I had laughed in a long time.

We ended up on one of the back sofas lining the club. He had such funny stories that we lost track of time and soon enough it seemed the club was clearing out.

"i guess we should get going, it's getting late." Xander said with a glance at his watch.

I liked Xander a lot and honestly, I was feeling really lonely. "Well, you could come back to my dorm with me. I have a single, so no room mate."

Xander looked at me with a wide grin and shock clearly written on his face. "Really? I feel like this is a prank. Some sororiety girl initiation thing, you know, find the dorkiest guy and bring him back to your place, make him think he has a chance, then shut him down."

I giggled, "Do I look like a sorority girl to you?"

He eyed me, "Kind of."

I moved closer to him, "I promise I'm not. I like you, you make me laugh. But you can feel free to decline my offer. I'll just slink back to my room, lonely and dejected."

his face sofetened, "Can't have that, now can we." He stood up and held his hand out to me.

I took it and he gently pulled me to my feet. Before he could turn to walk away I wrapped my arms around his neck and placed my lips on his. A warmth spread through my body and I felt him stiffen briefly before wrapping his hands around my waist and returning my kiss.

i pulled away slightly.

"Okay, I'm officially convinced that youre not playing with me, but just to be sure, could we do that again?"

I chuckled and nodded, pulling him closer. I parted my lips for him, inviting him to deepen the kiss and he did.

We finally managed to pull away from eachother and I walked him outside to my bike.

"That's your ride?"

"Yeah, ever been on one?"

"Not really, should I be worried?"

"Not at all." I handed him the helmet and he managed to get it on. "Come on," I said as I got on my bike.

He nodded and climbed up behind me, "Do I just…" he started as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Hold on tight, I'll be sure not to go too fast."

It only took a couple of minutes to get back to my dorm building. Xander took off the helmet and handed it back to me.

"Do I have helmet hair now?" He asked playfully.

I shook my head, "Nope." i took my helmet from him and grabbed his hand. Together we walked into my dorm building.

I dug out my room key and unlocked my dorm. Xander entered, looking a bit surprised.

"Not what you thought it would be?" I asked.

"It's almost bare! Where's all your stuff?"

"Guess it's my turn for sharing." I said as I set my helmet down and locked my dorm room behind me.

I don't know what drove me to my little box, but before I knew it I was opening it and pulling out my mother's picture and handing it to him.

"My mom died when I was fourteen. Without a dad to take care of me, I ran away. I made it from one home to another and eventually found myself over seas. Now I'm here. My mother always wanted me to go to college."

"Why here? I mean after all those amazing places, why did you decide a college here?"

"Let's just say a friend convinced me to come here and start over kind of."

I sat down on the bed beside him and placed my mother's picture on my nightstand.

"Well, I guess you just have to make the best of it."

I turned to Xander and smiled at him as I leaned toward him, "I think I'm going to."

We started talking and eventually we started kissing. Before I knew it we had fallen asleep together. My head rested on his chest while his arms were wrapped tight around me.

I was comfortable with him. He had a certain magnetism that drew me to him. Perhaps we were meant to be together, who knew?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

By the time I had woken up, Xander was gone. He had left me a note on my nightstand:

_Danni,_

_Sorry, had to leave early enough. Still got to find a job and all. I really had fun. I'm not sure what it meant to you, but I'd like to see you again. Find me tonight at The Bronze._

_-Xander_

My heart fluttered and I pined his note on my cork board with a thumb tack. Was it too soon to call him my boyfriend?

I shrugged and gathered my things to go and shower. Twenty minutes later I was dressed and ready for my literature class. I bumped into Buffy on my way there.

"Oh, hi, Buffy!"

"Oh, hi, it's Danni, right?"

"Yeah, what class is this?" I asked eyeing the rush of students entering the class doors.

"Image of Pop Culture."

"Um, okay, well enjoy. I'll see you in psych!" I smiled happily at her as I skipped away to my class.

My literature class was easy, the syllabus of books that we would be reading for the semester were all books I had read more than once. Looking at the lesson plan I guessed that I could finish my whole semester's assignments within a weekend if I worked hard enough.

I had meant to wait for Buffy outside her class and walk her to psych, but she was already gone. I headed to psych myself. Buffy was already inside talking to Riley.

When Riley was done he turned his handsome eyes to me, "Well, there you are. I was worried that you got lost."

"No, I was waiting for Buffy, but turns out she found her way here faster than I could."

"Well, I hope that you are enjoying your first day. Oh, and if you need any help clarifying anything that Walsh talks about in class…" He pulled out a piece of paper from his notebook and scribbled something down real quick before handing it to me. "Feel free to call me anytime."

"Thanks," I smiled at him before taking a seat beside Buffy.

"Oh, hey Dee! Glad you're here." Willow said happily. "Oh, this is Oz, my boyfriend."

I waved at Oz, "Hey, nice to meet you."

"Yeah, you too."

Before we could chat any more, Professor Walsh strolled in and made her introductions. By the time class ended I was thrilled to have a teacher that might actually push me and prove to be a slight challenge.

Riley stopped me before I could leave, "Hey, you seemed kind of excited with what Walsh had to say. Gotta say that's not the normal reaction she gets."

"Sorry, I had a lot of teachers as I was growing up and I had this tendency to push past what they were teaching and search out my own lessons. So, I guess I'm kind of hoping that Walsh can push me for once."

"Riley, mind introducing me to the student you seem rather interested in." Professor Walsh said as she came up behind Riley.

I blushed and I think I saw a hint of a blush on Riley as well. "Of course, Professor, this is Danni, she is well versed in your work. She was just telling me that she hopes you will push her in this class."

She smiled at me, "Well, I can promise you that I will definitely push you. If you have an urge for extra work… for extra credit of course, feel free to come and talk to me. It's a pleasure to meet you, Danni."

"Thank you, I definitely will keep that in mind. And it was amazing to meet you as well Professor." I smiled at her as she walked away.

"Wow, I think you just made it on her good side in record time!" Riley chuckled.

"I've got to get going to my next class. See you later!" I waved as I walked away.

"Bye!" Riley said before turning the other direction down the hall after Professor Walsh.

My Algebra class was basic, mostly review for me, but since math had always been my worst subject I made sure to pay extra attention and take extra notes.

By 5 pm I was outside in the sunshine finishing up my homework that wasn't even due for another week and getting a head start on my literature paper that hadn't even officially been assigned.

My cell phone startled me, "Hello, Angel?" I answered looking around to make sure no one important heard me say his name.

"Hey, Dee. Just checking up on you."

"I'm fine. Classes are great. I have psych with Buffy, Willow and Oz, I think we might form a study group too, so that will be a great way to be included. Also I met Xander, he was at the Bronze last night."

"Were the other's there too?"

"No, just him. We danced and hit it off really well. I think I really like him."

"Like really, really like him?"

"Yes. I'm seeing him again tonight."

Angel was silent on his end, I wondered if he was upset with me.

"Is that alright?"

"Um, yeah, of course it is. He's a nice guy, but I just want you to be careful-" a voice in the back ground interrupted him and he responded to them before talking to me again. "I have to go Dee, take care."

"Yeah, you too. Bye."

I gathered my things and headed back to my room. By 7 pm I was headed to the Bronze.

I was there rather early, but thankfully there were a few there too. Music was blasting and the atmosphere seemed fun so I danced.

"I wasn't sure you would come."

I turned around and faced Xander. I was instantly excited and without even thinking it I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him.

He chuckeled and kissed me back, "Well, I'm happy to see you too!"

"Sorry, I got a little carried away."

"Feel free to get carried away anytime then!"

I laughed, "I'll keep that in mind."

He led me to the back couch we had been on the night before. "Want something to drink?" He asked.

"Water, please?"

he nodded and turned around and left, returning only moments later with a bottle of water for me.

"thank you." I said opening the water and drinking some.

"So, how was your first day at school?" He asked.

"Great! I think I'm really going to enjoy it."

"So, you're not going to be leaving Sunnydale anytime soon?"

"Nope, guess your stuck with me for a bit longer!"

He smiled, "Good, I was kind of hoping to make this a more regualr thing."

"What? Sitting here at the Bronze every night?"

"No, us. I mean, if you want to. I really like you, and I'm hoping you like me too." Xander sounded unsure and slightly nervous.

"I like the sound of that: us!" I saw Buffy walk in, but Xander hadn't noticed.

He wrapped an arm around my shoulders and beamed proudly.

I watched as Buffy stopped, looking around her as though she were lost and rather confused. her eyes wandered to a man across the club. out of the corner of my eye it looked like Angel, but I knew better. Based on the look on Buffy's face she really thought it was him, and when the guy turned more under the light and she saw that it wasn't. Her face fell.

"I'd love us to be an us, but you have to tell your friends your back." I pointed to Buffy.

"How'd you-?"

"I have pysch with Buffy, Willow and Oz. They've talked about you, but until last night I hadn't put two and two together. they miss you. Go talk to her!" I nudge him.

He smiled and stood up and made his way over there. I watched as they talked a bit and noticed under the light that Buffy had some bruising on her cheek. She must have fought last night. I was suddenly even more happy that I hadn't decided to patrol, but at the same time, if I had been there she wouldn't have that bruise on her cheek.

Xander motioned for me to come over.

"Danni, what are you doing here and how do you know Xander?" Buffy looked confused.

"We met last night, here. I had a long day and had heard about this place. Xander kept me company and made me laugh… a lot."

Xander took my hand in his and Buffy raised an eyebrow at us, but said nothing. "We've got to go and do something very important. Sorry to cut tonight short."

"Does this something important have to do with that bruise on your cheek?" I asked motioning toward Buffy.

"Kind of, yes." Buffy said fixing her hair.

"Then count me in."

Xander and Buffy exchanged looks.

I took a deep breath and decided that Angel could kill me for it later. "Let me guess, some vamp did that, since I doubt any regular person could do that to you of all people!"

"Who are you?" Buffy asked looking a bit on edge.

"I know who you are, slayer. And to be honest I can help you."

"How do you know me?"

"I'm not supposed to say. The person who helped me get into this college-" I turned to Xander, "That friend I told you about, he wanted me to find you and help you."

"I'm not going anywhere with you until you tell me who your friend is."

I sighed and took out my phone and handed it to her, "Speed dial 1."

She furrowed her brow but dialed the number. There was a moment of silence and then her eyes widened with surprise, "Angel?"

I swallowed hard, hoping he wouldn't be too mad at me. She walked a bit away for some privacy.

Xander looked at me and seemed to be criticizing me then he pulled me closer and kissed my forehead. I had only known Xander for two days, but it seemed so much longer than that. I really liked him and was a bit worried that I might actually like him a bit too much; even more terrifying was the idea that I might like him more than he liked me.

"You have some very interesting friends. Anything else I should know?" Xander asked, his eyes soft and caring.

"My mother's death was caused by a vampire. I watched the whole thing. I left, hunting for information since then. Eventually I was found by the Watcher's council and they thought that I might be a potential and trained me. I worked hard, harder than anyone else they had before.

"Eventually my learning went above their teaching and they determined I wasn't a real potential after all. Angel found me after that. he told me his story and I told him mine and together we worked. I guess that was right after he left Sunnydale. It seems so long ago, but really isn't. He was the first friend I had since I ran away after my mother's death. It was hard to leave."

"Well, now you have the scooby gang!" Xander squeezed my shoulder and I was instantly happier.

Buffy turned around and handed me my phone. "He'll call you later, he said. He also said that I should trust you."

"And do you?"

"Yes. Let's go." She didn't pause as she turned around and headed for the exit.

the three of us headed out of the club. My fingers were laced through Xander's and it felt right. I was also glad I had decided to walk instead of take my bike.

"So, what's going on?"

"A vamp bitch kicked Buffy's ass." Xander said matter-of-factly.

"Xander!" Buffy sounded a bit irritated.

"Ok, the brusie kind of gave that one away."

"I think the vamp bitch, has been killing students and then taking all their things, leaving behind a pathetic note about how college is too much for them, so no one ever notices. I want to know how long this has been going on and find out where they are hiding. They have to be close by."

"Ok, let's do this!" I replied as we approached the administrative building.

I had decided to stay outside the office door and keep a look out while Buffy and Xander looked for information. Just as I was leaning against the wall, my phone vibrated in my pocket.

"Angel?" I quietly answered.

"You just had to do your own thing." He didn't sound angry in anyway and I was a bit startled by that.

"I'm sorry, but I needed Buffy to trust me. And she needed my help. She's not on top of her game right now and can use all the help and encouragement that she can."

"Then in that case I'm happy that you told her. I never doubted your decisions before and I won't start now. I just wanted to tell you again how much it means to me that you're there with her."

"I know. You wouldn't have asked me if it wasn't important. But I'm telling you now, I'm coming home for breaks."

He chuckled, "Deal. Can't wait to see you when you come home. Oh and I forgot to tell you, we have a new member of Angel Investigations. In that picture I gave you, the dark haired girl-"

"The one you said was annoying?"

"Yeah, that's the one. Well, she's here and helping out. It's been… Interesting to say the least."

"Well, I'm glad you're not alone."

"Magic number!" I heard Xander yell behind me.

"I've gotta go. Got a vamp to slay."

"Ok, be careful. Call me afterward so I know you're all safe, please?"

"Will do."

I hung up and entered the office after checking to make sure everything was clear. "Find something?"

"Yeah, we may have found the building they're using as their hideout." Buffy handed me the paper.

"Ok, lets check it out."

We headed to the supposed to be abandonned building. There were signs posted saying the building was closed to the public and to keep out. We of course, ignored them. We noticed some skylights on the roof and made our way quietly there.

Buffy and I leaned over the skylight and noticed some vamps going through someones personal belongings, I assumed belonged to Buffy.

"Score!" Buffy said just as Xander made his way to us.

I assessed the situation. We were technically out numbered, but with my skills and Buffy's slayer abilities we should be able to manage. Buffy was prattling on about something when I noticed the female vamp, she looked familiar, but I couldn't place her face so I shrugged it off.

"We need weapons." Xander interrupted my thoughts.

I reached into my boot and pulled out a slightly flat, but still sharp stake and handed it to Buffy. "That's all I have on me."

"I don't see my weapons trunk down there. It was right by my bed." Buffy said.

"I have weapons back in my room, bottom drawer of my dresser, under my desk, under the mattress, and in the closet." I pulled out my keys and handed them to Xander.

"Go to my room. If it's not there try Willow's."

"Then hit mine. I don't have many, but it's better than nothing if you can't find her trunk."

Xander nodded and turned to leave.

Buffy was trash talking the vamps that couldn't hear her and then an unsettling sound erupted as the skylight broke under our weight. I tried to grab the edge and Buffy, but all I managed to do was slice my hand as I plummeted into the pit of vamps.

I landed with a hard thump, it knocked the wind out of me and made my vision swirl. I wasn't a slayer, so while Buffy was able to crack jokes and hold their attention, I gathered my thoughts and breath and prepared to fight.

Before I was fully ready I caught a side vamps attention and he charged me. I quickly managed to dodge his charge and twist my leg around to kick him, knocking him to the floor. I looked around for something to use as a stake and found a broken piece of wood that was perfect. I picked it up and staked the downed guy vamp, turning him to dust.

I was then charged and knocked off my feet by a heavier female vamp. She landed on top of me with a thud and again the wind was knocked out of me. Breathing was becoming difficult with all her weight on me. I punched her face with my fist that was cut and instantly regretted it as it pulsed harder with pain and blood dripping.

I turned my head quickly and saw the makeshift stake that had been knocked from my hand. With my good fist I threw another punch knocking her off of me and quickly scrambled to the stake and turned just in time to shove it in her chest. I laid on my back catching my breath as her dust remains settled.

I heard more feet, realizing that Xander, Willow and Oz had finally made it. I stood and looked around realizing that Buffy and I seemed to have it under control.

I stayed sitting looking around for something to stop the bleed on my hand. Xander rushed to my side and looked at my hand, "What happened? I thought you two were waiting for back up… or at least weapons?"

"The skylight had other plans. We had to improvise."

Xander found a stripe of clean cloth and bound my hand tightly. I squeaked as he tightened it and he winced. "Sorry."

he helped me to my feet and we all worked together to gather up Buffy's things and take them back to her room.

Once we were outside and all carrying something an older man I recognized from the picture Angel had given me was approaching us carrying weapons and a cross.

"What's with the arsenal?" Xander asked.

"I've been awake all night. I know I'm supposed to teach you self-reliance, but I can't leave you out the to fight alone. to hell with what's right, I'm ready to back you us. Let's find the ecil a-and fight it together." Giles answered.

"Great! Thanks! We'll get right on that." Buffy replied with a hint of sarcasm.

"The evil is the way?" Giles asked, glancing briefly in my direction.

"My room is." Buffy answered.

Giles came up along side me, confused. "I don't believe I've had the pleasure to meet you."

"Danni, or Dee for short. And your Giles." I smiled.

"Yes, is your hand hurt?" He asked with concern.

"Just cut, I need to get in the habit of buying myself bandages again." I snickered.

"I have supplies at my place, I can go and fetch them if need be."

"No need, first aid kit in my room." Willow answered with a smile.

We made it back to Buffy's room and helped her set everything back up. Willow fetched the first aid kit and Xander followed me back to my room to tend to my hand.

I sat on my bed while Xander sat across from me in the desk's chair. I held out my hand to him as he carefully unwound the cloth.

"This is going to sting." he warned as he gently poured the antiseptic on the cut.

I winced a little then focused on my breathing to ignore some of the pain. Once the wound was clean he placed clean gauze over the cut and wrapped my hand with the binding provided in the kit.

"I'm not sure what I'm more happy about; you being there to help Buffy or Buffy being there to help you." He said staring at my bandaged hand and tenderly stroking the skin on my wrist.

"I'm fine. The cut is from the glass when I tried to reach for it and grab Buffy. It was my own stupid move for trying to grab glass. I'm fine and so is Buffy."

"I know." He shoved everything back into the kit and closed it. "I'm sure everyone else has gone to bed, I'll return this to Willow in the morning." He headed for the door.

"Wait, Xander. Would you just lay with me? Please?" I asked, sounding rather desperate and pathetic.

Xander turned around and smiled at me, "Are you sure?"

I nodded. "Just let me go to the girl's bathroom and get ready." I stood up and grab my little carry all that had all my hygiene things. Then I grabbed a pair of pj bottoms and a tank top before heading out. "I'll be right back. Make yourself comfortable."

I changed and brushed my teeth then headed back to my room. I locked the door behind me and saw that Xander had made himself comfortable. His jeans were draped over the chair with his over shirt and he was lounging in the bed under the covers.

I wanted desperately to seduce Xander; I mean under normal circumstances I would have slept with him by now. My psychology studies and knowledge told myself that was because I was craving affection. I shrugged at my own self diagnosis and decided, like before, I didn't care. I wanted to sleep with Xander, but I would wait, because I wanted something more from Xander than just sex.

Angel was the first person I had emotionally let myself get attached to. Could I do that with Xander and the rest of the scooby gang?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

We didn't move until almost noon, luckily i didn't have any classes that day so it wasn't like I had anything else to do. I snuggled up closer to Xander and his arms tightened around me.

"A guy could get used to this." He whispered.

"Waking up along side a hottie?"

"I was going to say sleeping in a very comfy bed-"

I playfully punched him in the gut and we giggled. Then he stopped and brushed a loose piece of hair behind my ear.

"But I could get used to waking up beside you too!" He glanced at the clock behind me. "Don't you have classes you should be getting to?"

"Not today. i have the whole day to do nothing, wanna do it with me?"

His eyebrow raised slightly and I knew what he was thinking, but I made sure not to let on or say anything.

He laid on his back, "A whole day spent with you… hmmm. I think I could manage that."

I rested my head on his chest and relaxed into him as his arm wrapped around me. "What should we do?"

I propped up on one elbow and looked at him with a smirk, "I'm sure we could think of something." And with that I pressed my lips to his.

My fast movement startled him briefly and then he returned my kiss. He kissed like he was still new to it and I used my lips and tongue to direct him silently. I moved and straddled him which he clearly wasn't expecting, but fully enjoyed. He pushed himself upright and I moved my hands to his shirt and lifted it over his head.

I ran my hands over his bare chest and felt his body stifen and respond to my touch. His fingers slid under the bottom of my shirt… and a knock at my door startled me.

Xander sighed, "Can we ignore it?"

I smiled as I climbed down and headed toward the door. I was surprised when I saw Riley standing there.

"Hey, I didn't mean to wake you."

"You didn't wake me, what's up?"

"I was wondering if you'd like to get a bite to eat with me?"

Xander rustled behind me, probably fetching his shirt. Riley glanced around me and nodded.

"I see, sorry to interrupt you. I should go."

"Riley, I'm sorry I didn't mean to-"

Riley smiled at me, "It's ok. I really just wanted to have an educational talk with someone, nothing more. Perhaps another time, you can even bring your boyfriend. Maybe Willow would enjoy it also."

Riley looked a bit disappointed, but did his best to look natural.

"Ok, another time than. Bye." I said as I waved to him quickly and closed the door.

"You didn't correct him when he called me your boyfriend." Xander said buttoning his jeans.

"Should I have."I shurgged, "He's the TA for my psych class and just wanted to plan a study group of sorts… I guess."

Xander sighed and sat down. "I've never done anything like this. The only other relationship I had I ruined myself. I don't know what I'm doing. I really like you… like really really like you, but feel free to chase that other guy down I won't hold it against you."

I snickered and walked over to him and sat on his lap. "I'm not going anywhere." I ran my fingers through his dark, thick hair. "I really like you too, Xander. I'd like to give this a try, boyfriend."

He beamed at me, "Don't you think this feels a bit like high school?"

"I didn't go to a normal high school myself… besides, how long ago was it that you were in high school?"

"Touche!" He nuzzled my neck and placed a gentle kiss there.

"How about some lunch? My treat!"

"I could use some food." Xander said with a smile.

i climbed off his lap and went to my dresser and pulled out some clothes. "Turn around so that I can get dressed."

He blushed and did as I asked. Turning my back I quickly got dressed certain that he was sneaking a peek at my bare back. I quickly got dressed in jeans, a t-shirt and a light sweater with my sneakers. By the time I was tying my shoes Xander was facing me with his hands in his pockets.

"Ready girlfriend?"

"Ready." I grabbed my keys and put them in my pocket and then grabbed some cash out of a lock box I had recently purchased.

I locked my door behind us and then laced my fingers through his as we walked down the hall.

A part of me wondered if Riley really was interested in me, or if he was in fact just creating a study group of sorts. I was very cute… alright, he was downright hot! I imagined that he knew what he was doing when he kissed a girl… and then some.

I quickly shook the thought from my head. I liked Xander, a lot. He was handsome, sweet, and most importantly made me laugh constantly. With all the sadness and loneliness in my life is was nice to have some constant laughter for a change.

"Where do you wanna go?" Xander asked.

I shrugged, "I'm still pretty new around here, so I don't know much. You pick."

"Okay. It's a nice day so we can walk, if that's cool with you."

"What? you don't want to ride on the back of my bike?" I teased him.

"Not really." He shook his head with a smile.

"You could drive it, if you wanted to." I had never let anyone other than Angel drive my bike, but I was willing to give Xander a chance.

"Thanks for that offer, but I think for now I'll pass."

We made our way outside and he led me into town. It wasn't far and we ended up in a sandwich shop. We ordered and took our food to a little table outside under the sun.

"So, Dee, tell me more about your time with Angel. Strange and self-loathing type he is…"

"That's true, but77777

he kind of has a reason to be self-loathing. Do you even know anything about his past?" I asked a bit too defensively.

"Not too much, honestly."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you. It's just a touchy subject. No one is going to nor willing to forgive Angelus' actions, and neither will Angel. But think of how much harder that is for him. Angelus is a part of him, all those actions and terrible things that Angelus did… Angel has to bear the burden for all of it; He carries it with him everyday, and he does his best to atone for all of it."

"I know, I'm sorry."

"No, don't be. You only asked about my time with Angel and I snapped at you. I'm sorry."

"So, how did you meet Angel?"

"I had just returned from London where I officially finished my training with the watcher's council there. They had offically also determined I wasn't a 'potential' and sent me on my way with some cash and my things and a plane ticket back to the states. I was stalking the alley ways in LA at night, literally looking for a fight. I happened to come across a vamp trying to feed on a poor young woman

"I fought him, but he had friends lurking in the shadows and I was quickly out numbered. Angel came to my rescue and when one of the vamps got a good hit in he accidentally changed… you know.. went all vampy. I was really confused but tried to fight him. He pinned me and assured me that he wouldn't hurt me."

I paused and took a sip of my water, "He brought me back to where he was staying after I told him I had no where to go. We talked and he told me just about everything."

"You didn't think that he would just go vamp and kill you once he had you back at his place?"

"There was something in his eyes that made me trust him. And I'm glad I did. We became fast friends."

Xander nodded as he swallowed his bite of food. "Did you two ever… you know?"

I snickered, "Did we ever have sex?"

He blushed and nodded, "You don't have to answer that if you don't want to."

"The answer is no. Our relationship is strictly a friendship. Nothing more."

He looked relieved, I could even see his shoulder slump down a bit with the relief. "Good to know."

"Would it have really mattered if I did?" I asked curiously.

Xander shurgged, "I guess not to me, but Buffy might have issues with that."

I nodded, "I can understand that. I know that Angel and Buffy still really love eachother. I have no intentions of that sort with Angel."

"Good to know." Xander said just before finishing off his sandwich. "Thanks by the way for lunch."

"No, thank you. This sandwich is delicious! Now I know where to go to get a good sandwich." I smiled at him as I took another bite.

Xander and I had ended up walking around and talking and then eventually we went our separate ways. I returned to my room to finish a paper I had due the next day.

I found it difficult to work on my paper and ended up staring at the clock most of the time. At some point I fell asleep. When I awoke it was in the middle of the night, so I got up and changed into pjs and went back to bed.

My paper was technically done, so I just left it alone. Deciding that with out a final edit the teacher would just have to be happy with what I turned in. I knew it would be fine, but academically I tried to be perfect.

I woke up fully refreshed and grabbed my things to take a shower. Less than forty minutes later I was knocking on Buffy's door. I was surprised when Willow answered.

"Ummm, hi."

"Hey!" Willow said ushering me inside.

I looked around the room and was confused, "Why is your stuff in here Willow?"

"Oh, yeah, so Buffy's roommate was actually a demon and her dad… I guess… came and got her. So, now Buffy and I are roommates! Isn't that awesome!"

"I'm gonna pretend that all of that made sense and just congratulate you on being together!"

Buffy shrugged, "You get used to it."

"What?"

"The stuff not making sense."

"Oh," I replied.

Willow smirked at me. "I saw you with Xander! Are you two, like, together now?"

I felt my cheeks burn slightly, "Yes."

Willow squealed, "That's so cute! You two are cute together."

"Thanks."

"And you're so much nicer than Cordelia!" Willow added.

Right, I had forgotten that Angel had told me Cordelia and Xander had once been together. Although, he didn't tell me what happened to them.

Willow was gathering her books and getting ready to leave, but Buffy was sitting on her bed, clearly not going anywhere soon.

"Do you have any classes before psych with us?" Willow asked.

I shook my head, "No, my lit class was delayed today."

Willow shrugged, "Okay, I guess I'll see you both later."

I nodded, "Alright, have fun."

Willow left and Buffy eyed me like she had things to say to me.

"I didn't get a chance to talk to you after the whole phone call thing." Buffy said sitting up straighter.

I stiffened, still not clear on what Angel had actually told her. "I guess not."

"I'm not mad, if that's what you think."

I nodded and sat down across from her on Willow's bed. "I never meant to decieve you… any of you. Angel just didn't want me to tell you."

"I get that. But what I don't get is you."

"I'm sorry?" I asked, confused.

"Who are you really?" She paused and moved to the edge of her bed, planting her feet on the floor across from me.

Aside from Angel and Xander I had never told anyone else my whole story. "What did Angel tell you?"

"Not much. He said I could trust you and that you could help me. He didn't exactly go into any details."

I fidgeted, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry, I'm not trying to sound all bossy or anything. I do trust you based on Angel's word, but I'd much rather trust you… for you. Does that even make any sense?" She shook her head.

"You get used to things not making sense, right?" I replied quoting her.

She snickered and nodded, "Right."

"So, you wanna know my story?"

"Yes, if you don't mind."

I took a deep breath, "Okay. Ummm...well, when I was fourteen I witnessed my mother's murder, she was killed by a vampire. At that time I thought I was loosing my mind. I couldn't… wouldn't believe that vampires existed."

"I'm so sorry." Buffy said with sadness and concern.

I nodded, "I ran away. All I really left behind was my step dad and he clearly didn't come looking for me. I started researching vampires and apparently that led the Watcher's council to me. They took me in and trained me. They had me study as well. I soaked everything and pushed myself."

"Why did the Watcher's take you in?"

"They thought that I was a potential."

"A potential?"

It was at that moment that I knew her Watcher, Giles, had failed to fully train her.

"There are potentials all across the world, they essentially wait until the current Slayer dies and then one of them receives the Slayer powers. While they usually house hundreds across the world, there are still thousands of potentials that are unknown. They mistook me for one of those potentials."

"How do they know you aren't one?"

I shrugged, "I really don't know. Hell, for all I know I am one, but that doesn't matter. After I was in London and they made the arrangements for me to return to the states with some money and my things I went straight to LA."

"Where you met Angel?"

"Yes."

"Did you and he... " She looked down at her hands in her lap.

"No. We are just friends, nothing ever happened between us."

She sighed with relief, "Not that it really matters, we aren't together."

"You both still care about each other and that's what matters." I paused, "is there anything else you want to know?"

She shook her head, "No, just tell him to move on."

"What?"

"We aren't together anymore, tell him to move on. We both need to. If that means he wants to move on with you… Than that's fine. I'll be happy for the both of you."

"Buffy, I'm with Xander."

"I know, I'm just saying. He thinks very highly of you, chances are he does have stronger feelings for you."

"I appreciate your blessings, but I promise you they aren't needed… and won't be needed… ever!"

She sighed, "Good, because honestly it would be really hard to look at you knowing you were with him."

"Good to know!" I stood up. "Now how about some food?"

"Yes! Let's go."

Together Buffy and I headed to the cafeteria… of sorts, and got us some food. We ate and talked about Oz's show that night with his band Dingoes Ate my Baby. She invited me to come along with the others and by the time we were headed to psych class I felt that we were actually friends.

Oz and his band were actually pretty good. Xander and I danced a few dances and wound up in a corner on a couch making out.

"We should really take this back to my room," I said pulling away for some air.

He smirked, "Really?"

i nodded, "and we shouldn't get interrupted this time either."

"Then let's go!" He said, standing up and helping me to my feet. "Never thought I'd say this: but I really wish you had your bike this time."

"Really? Why?"

"We'd get to your room a lot faster!"

I laughed as we made our way outside after saying good night to the others. Xander and I quickly made our way to my dorm room.

"So, Oz has a gig in LA, you going to join him?" Xander asked.

i was surprised by his question, "Why would I go with him? I'm not in the band."

Xander shurgged, "Thought you might wanna see Angel."

I snickered, "I do miss Angel, I mean he is the first friend I've made since…" I paused and took a deep breath. "No, Xander I'm not going with. I intend to stay here with you."

Just as we reached my dorm's building my phone went off.

"Angel?" I answered quickly, thinking he had terrible timing.

"No, it's Buffy. Meet me at my room please, we have an issue."

"Ok, I'm on my way."

I hung up and looked at Xander. "Buffy needs me."

Xander nodded solemnly, "Okay."

I started to head toward the other building. "Are you coming?"

Xander shook his head, "No, not this time. Think I'm gonna go home and take a very cold shower."

I giggled, "Okay," I reached for him and kissed him lightly. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

He nodded and turned and walked away.

I felt bad for him but Buffy needed me and if she needed me than it was probably vampire related. I knew she didn't ask for help lightly, so I made my way quickly to her room.

I walked into the room after a quick knock. "What's up?" I saw Oz dabbing at Willow's neck. "Oh my God, Willow! What happened?" I asked moving toward her to see how bad it was.

"Harmony." Buffy said matter-of-factly.

"And Harmony is…?"

"Someone we used to go to school with."

"And what? She contract rabies and bite Willow?"

"Sort of," Oz replied. "She's a vampire now."

"And she has a boyfriend who won't be happy with us." Willow added.

"Ok, well, in case you all forgot, Buffy is the Vampire Slayer, so vampires aren't exactly anything new. So, what's the problem?"

"We don't know who her boyfriend is and that makes us all a bit nervous." Buffy added.

"Ok, so we patrol the area tonight, see if we find anything."

Buffy nodded and together we left Willow and Oz in the dorm room and headed outside.

"You're better at this than me." Buffy said quietly.

"What do you mean?" I asked keeping my voice low and looking around. My hand gripped the stake hidden up my sleeve.

"You're better trained to handle this than I am."

"But you're the slayer, you were born for this."

"I guess, but you've had more training."

"What about Giles?" I asked.

"Let's just say that I was more concerned with being a normal teenager than being a slayer."

"I won't say I understand that, becuase honestly I don't. You were given a great gift to help people… to help the world. You're so far from normal. It would be better if you would just accept that and deal with it. I'm sorry if that sounds harsh."

She nodded, "Harsh, yeah. But I know you're right."

"If you need help in anything just ask."

"I'll keep that in mind, thanks."

After two hours of patroling we only came across a stray vampire, recently turned, and he had no information on Harmony and her mysterious boyfriend. We finally decided to call it quits. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

There was a frat party the following night and as I was in my room finishing up getting ready my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Is this Danni?" A soft british accent sounded on the other end.

"Yes, who's this?"

"Oh my, how terribly rude of me. I'm Rupert Giles, Buffy gave me your number."

"Oh, right Buffy's Watcher."

"Uh, yes, that's right. Buffy tells me that you spent a considerable amount of time studying with the Watcher's Council. I'm not entirely certain if you can help, but she and I both thought it worth a try- so to speak."

"What can I do for you?"

"When you studied with the Watchers did you study artifacts and legends?"

"Of course, that's basic stuff, especially in London."

"Oh you've been to London? That's wonderful! Have you heard of the Gem of Amara?"

My breath caught in my throat, "Yes," I replied, barely audible.

"Do you know anything about it?"

"Yes."

"Would you mind sharing your knowledge with me?"

I nodded before realizing that he couldn't see me. "Give me your address I'll come to you."

"Of course."

Giles gave me his address and within fifteen minutes I was knocking on his door. He opened the door and silently ushered me inside.

"I greatly appreciate your help."

"Of course."

"Can I offer you anything?"

"Tea, please." I said knowing that the british like their tea. I had grown accustomed to it when I was in London for almost a whole year.

Giles smiled widely, "Ahh, a refined taste, how refreshing. Would you like sugar or milk?"

"Honey, if you have any."

"Of course." He motioned to the couch, "Please sit while I get you your tea."

"Thank you."

Only minutes later Giles was handing me a cup of tea and sitting down across from me.

"Now, what can you tell me of the Gem of Amara?"

"What is it that you want to know?"

"Does it exist?"

"Yes, I know that most of the legends say it was nothing other than a myth, but it is real. And really powerful." I saw that Giles was about to speak up, "And before you ask, no, I don't know where it is."

"I didn't think you did. What I was going to ask you was what does it do?"

i leaned forward, "It was created to give a vampire invincibility. Once a vampire is wearing it, they can walk under the sun, they have increased strength and it is impossible to kill one wearing it without removing the gem first. How did you hear of it?"

"a vampire mentioned it to Buffy."

"Harmony? Did she find her?"

"yes, but they got away… for now. But that isn't the unsettling part."

"Then what is?"

"She was with Spike."

"And that is?"

"Perhaps you may know of him as William the Bloody."

That name I had heard several times during my studies. He was a brutal murderer, he had even killed quite a few slayers during his time.

"if you don't mind my asking, why has Buffy not done away with Spike yet?"

"She has attempted to several times, but to no avail. Perhaps I have failed her in her training, but what ever the case may be, it is now more important to keep that Gem from Spike."

"Agreed. Do we know where Spike is hiding? Or even perhaps a possible location of the gem?"

"Unfortunately, no."

"You have books here, anything containing information of the gem?"

"A few."

"Then let's get started."

We sat at his table as he brought over all the books he could carry and together we started looking through them. It was about an hour later when we found something. I looked at a page that had a crude drawing of the gem and it gave all details of where it was: residing in the valley of the sun.

"Do you think that's referring to Sunnydale?" I asked Giles.

"I think it's our only chance."

"So a crypt here in Sunnydale." Giles picked up the phone. "Who are you calling?"

"Buffy. We have to find the gem before Spike gets it."

"Or eliminate Spike first."

Giles nodded, "Buffy are you there? Call me, I need to talk to you right away."

I stood up and grabbed my helmet.

"Where are you going?"

"i have to stop Spike from getting that gem. I can't sit around and wait for Buffy."

"you're not a slayer, and you aren't familiar with Sunnydale."

"And Buffy is off doing God only knows what. So you can either get me a map, or direct me to where I can get one."

Giles sighed, "if Willow was there we could use her computer to get a map of sunnydale and to see if she can find anymore information on the gem."

"Well, I'm not sitting around here and waiting. Call me the minute Willow or Buffy calls you back."

Giles nodded, "Of course." He turned around to a shelf and grabbed a few things. "Here take these." He walked over to me and handed me a silver cross, a freshly sharpened stake, and a bottle of holy water. "Please be careful."

"I will."

I turned to leave.

"I'm sorry," Giles said behind me.

I stopped and turned around to face him, "For what?"

"For Buffy's lack of training. That responsibility is mine and I have failed her."

I shook my head, "No, she's failed herself. She has to want a desire to be better and to train. Instead, she has wanted nothing other than a normal life, so she works hard to pretend that she has a normal life."

"And what is your desire in all this?"

"To rid the world of all the evil so no one ever has to be afraid again."

I rode around on my bike until I found a cemetary, then I climbed off and starting roaming. Looking for a vampire to stake after he talked. I was surprised when only a couple hours later my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"It's Giles, Willow called me back, I'm heading to her dorm now. I thought that you might be willing to meet me there."

"Okay, I'm on my way now."

"Did you find anything?"

"No, it's strangely quiet tonight. I think that makes me even more nervous."

"Hmm, alright. I 'll see you soon."

I contemplated calling Angel to let him know, but I didn't want to bother him with our problems. He probably had enough of his own. By the time I was parking my bike outside of the college, the sun was beginning to rise.

I made my way to Willow and Buffy's room. Giles was trying to lean over Willow and see her computer screen.

"Morning, Willow." I said as I entered.

"Hey Dee! Giles tells me you're quite the academic, and that you were the one to find this stuff out."

"All I did was look through a book and find a text, nothing else."

"On the contrary, you had most of the information in memory already. You're extrordinary."

I shrugged, "I'm here to help."

"I assure you, your assistance in all of this is greatly appreciated."

Buffy entered the room, not fully realizing we were all there at first.

"Oh, good morning." Giles said.

"Giles, Dee, I didn't know you were here."

Looking at her disheveled appearance I assumed she had been 'moving on' from Angel. I smirked.

"I was studying in teh library. all Sarurday night." She paused glancing at Giles and then me with my smirk. "Uh, you know what. I'm an adult and it's none of your business what I do."

I looked down and stiffled a chuckle

"I'm sincerely relieved to hear that. Now can we discuss the impending disaster." Giles replied.

"Giles found something." Willow said, rather happily. "Or rather Dee did."

"A text. It says the gem is residing in the valley of the sun." I interjected.

"Demon fancy talk for Sunnydale." Willow added.

"It seems that Spike may know what it's about. The gem exisits after all, in Sunnydale in a sealed undergound crypt." Giles said, cleaning his glasses.

"Why don't you guys try and locate the crypt and I'll try to find Spike before he gets there." Buffy said.

"I'll get started," Giles gave her a quick half smile.

"I'll go call Xander and have him meet at your place." Willow added, standing up from the computer.

"Right," Giles replied over his shoulder on his way out the door. "Danni, would you mind joining me?"

I nodded and followed him out the door. "Did you want me to help with research?"

"Of course, we could always use an educated eye."

"Alright, I'm going to change clothes first then I'll go straight to your place."

Giles nodded and waved to me as he headed down the stairs outside. I detoured and headed right to my room. I quickly changed and ate something before heading back to the Watcher's house.

I knocked on Giles' door and Xander answered. My presence must have startled him because he almost choked on his drink.

"Uh, Dee, what are you doing here?"

"Helping." I replied pushing past him.

I heard Oz talking to Giles while he was going through things… record albums. I was about to say something when Xander spoke.

"Whoa, giles has a TV. Everybody, Giles had a TV. He's shallow like us." Xander plopped down on the couch picking up the remote.

"I got to admit, I'm a little disappointed." Oz said with just a hint of sarcasm.

Willow walked into the living room from the hallway, "Well, maybe it doesn't work. Like a piece of art."

With a push of a button the TV turned on. The channel was on a local news station. Giles was saying something behind me but the news, for some reason, was holding my interest.

"Xander turn it up." I said.

"Near the UC Sunnydale campus. Officals attribute the unusaual occurance to weakening of the supporting topsoil nearby. City work crews denied any tunneling has been done in the area." The report said.

I turned to Giles, "Bingo! You said the gem would be in a crypt buried underground."

"I think you may be right. Xander, find Buffy and meet us there." Giles said turning toward his shelf. "Do you still have everything I gave you before?"

"Of course," I said opening my jacket revealing the stake and cross.

He reached behind the shelf and pulled out a crossbow, "Here, hold this for me."

Within a few minutes we were ready to leave. Xander had branched off and headed to find Buffy, while the rest of us headed straight for the collapse site. I was quickly learning my way around Sunnydale and hoped that soon I wouldn't need a map or a guide.

We found our way into the mess that Spike had made and continued until we came upon the crypt. A blonde vampire was there, I assumed she was Harmony.

"Being a vampire sucks!" The blonde girl said as she charged at us.

I pulled out the stake and prepared to kill her.

"No!" Giles yelled. "Don't kill her, we need information."

I shrugged and punched her in the face. She fell to her knees whining about her nose.

"Harmony, where's Spike? Does he have the gem?" Giles asked her.

She nodded, "He staked me, then he took it. He tried to take it right off my finger. Like I wouldn't have just given it to him. I would have given him anyhing he wanted. He was my platinum baby and i loved him."

"Eww!" I said. "Can I kill her now?" I turned to look at Giles and she took the opportuntiy to run away from us. "Great!" I huffed turning to chase after her.

"She's not our priority. We must find Spike." Giles said with a gentle grip on my arm.

By the time we found Buffy she had the gem and Spike was gone. We went back to Giles' place and sat around the table looking at it.

"I like it." Willow said.

"It's small." Oz critizied.

"Really worth getting my ribs bashed in." Xander said holding his side.

"It's also very dangerous. And we're destroying it." Giles added.

"We won't destroy it." Buffy said.

"Well, Buffy, any vampire that gets his hand on this is going to be essentially unstable." He eyed Buffy and I saw the realization there and it dawned on me as well. "Oh."

"I have that gig in LA. I could swing by." Oz offered.

"Thanks Oz." Buffy clasped her hands in her lap.

"Buffy are you sure?" Giles asked.

"He should have it."

After that we all left. I stopped Xander. "If you want, you could come back to my place and I could tend to your wounds." I said playfully.

Xander shook his head. "I think I'm just going to head home and sleep it off."

"Okay, feel better." I eyed him as he walked away. He had been acting weird since I had to ruin our plans and help Buffy out. I wondered if he was upset with me for that decision or if he was just avoiding me to avoid urges of some sort.

Whatever the reason I went back to my room and went straight to bed.


End file.
